Hogwarts After the Great War
by JammieShiro
Summary: When Harry's, Ginny's, Ron's and Hermione's children go to Hogwarts another story of it's own starts.


**Chapter 1**

The three stepped into the crowded cart, pushing through the crowd of other first and second years some of who were already wearing their new black robes. Majority of the compartments were fully loaded with heated discussions and excited smiles.

'OUCH! James! That's my leg!' Shrieked Rose as she felt the shooting pain from her foot. Her scream caused few already scared looking first years to part and reveal an almost empty compartment. James discarded her comment and grabbed her and his brother's hands pulling them into the almost silent compartment, and when they closed the doors the only noise which could be heard was the partly muffled voices of the people outside.

Suddenly Albus stopped and pointed to a small figure sitting by the window. Almost the entirety of the figure's face was covered by a newspaper which the figure appeared to be reading. James shrugged and sat opposite the figure.  
'Oi mate! I think you're holding that thing the wrong way' James said with a loud voice, his remark causing a giggles out of Rose. The paper indeed was upside-down but that didn't seem to bother the figure. The newspaper was lowered revealing a face of a dainty looking, fair haired boy. His skin was very pale and his blue eyes were hidden behind hilariously large round glasses, his wand tucked behind his ear His small lips turned to a smile and with a small, modulated voice he said

'No I'm fine with it.'

Another set of now muffled giggles came from Rosie's seat. James gave a smile to the boy.

' You're an odd fella, first year? What's your name? ' He asked curiously, staring at the boys face, the intrigued smile not leaving his face.  
'Thomas Abbot.' The boy replied, then he covered his face with the upside down paper once again he fell silent. James however had no intention of giving him any peace to read.

'You'll be in Slytherin, Albus, I tell 'ya' He started the argument again. Albus, red faced sprung up from his seat and with a hateful look he eyed his brother.  
'Will not!' He shouted, causing Thomas to look up from his paper and Rosie to lean further back. James just laughed, he loved teasing his little brother. No. He loved teasing. Anybody would do now, first years, prefects, teachers. His pranks knew no bounds.

Annoyed Albus stormed out of the compartment, the hallways clear now he walked through them, stomping and staggering. He had no intention of being out here, he didn't want to look for another compartment, he would come back to Rose and James as soon as he calmed down a little.

'Mind where you are walking!' He heard a cold voice shout, looking up he saw the same albino looking boy as his dad pointed out before at the train station. The one uncle Ron warned Rose and James not to get close to.  
Looking up, Albus's green eyes met with the piercing blue ones of the boy. Slightly scared he apologised for bumping into him. But the boy just smiled and held out his hand.

' Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy.' He introduced himself.

Albus hesitated but shook the boy's hand and opened his moth to introduced himself but Scorpius hushed him.  
'I already know who you are, Potter Albus.' Scorpius said and Albus was lead into a compartment where few second year Slytherins already sat. Scorpius sat down and patted the seat next to him, signalling Albus to sit too. Another hesitant moment welcomed Albus but instead he decided to take on the offer and sat down.

'Which house do you think you will be sorted into?' Asked Scorpius but before Albus could reply he said, ' I want to be in Slytherin, just like father was.'  
Now Albus couldn't bring himself to say the usual answer to a question about sorting into houses. Instead he muttered out a quiet 'I don't know.'  
Malfoy seemed satisfied.

The rest of the journey was peaceful for Albus, he got to know some of the other people. He was glad to find each of them had a long tradition in their family of people being in Slytherin and already Albus began to think that must be a requirement. And after all all of his family that he knew of were in Griffindor. Reassured he started to contribute to the conversation.

'Anything from the trolley?' An older looking witch said as she poked her head through the door of the compartment where James, Rosie and Thomas were. James looked relieved as it has been long since he felt his belly rumble.  
'Two pumpkin pasties and three packets of chocolate frogs.' He said handing the witch exactly the right amount of money, exchanging it for five nicely wrapped packets. He took the pasties and one frog for himself but the remaining treats he threw at Thomas and Rosie before even asking if they wanted some. Both thanked him and dug into the frogs, quickly before they set free.

'OH! Look! I got Harry Potter again!' Shouted overjoyed Thomas. 'I have about seven in my trunk.'  
James rolled his eyes.  
'You collect those? How childish.' Saying that he threw his own out of the window before anybody could see which one he got.

'If you'd like, you can have mine.' said Rosie, handing her card to Thomas. He thanked her a put both cards away into the pocket of his robes.  
' Also, I think you should change now, James, we are almost there.' She addressed her friend. Both herself and Thomas were already in their robes.

The night fell and the lights in the train lit up, it was now hard to see what was outside because the reflections blocked out anything beyond a meter radius. Slytherin compartment was now filled with joking and laughter, snacks have been eaten and cards have been exchanged. Albus was included in the joy, he liked them all and now the thought of being in Slytherin was not so hard on him.  
'So, Scorpius, do you like Weird Sisters?' Albus asked with a shy voice. The question raised laughter amongst the others.  
'They are so old school, Potter!' Shouted Nott laughing the loudest. Albus flushed, and looked at his feet but Scorpius sent him a reassuring smile.  
'Yeah I like 'em.'

'First years! Gather up! Here! Towards the light!' A booming voice stood out amongst the noisy and crowded station. James, Rosie and Thomas followed the voice to find a huge man with a wild black beard striped with odd grey hairs. The giant gave a gentle smile towards James.

'You all right Hagrid?' James asked with a smile, Rosie also greeted the giant. Then Thomas was introduced by James in a rather cold fashion.  
'I sure am!' boomed Hagrid, 'I heard your brother is coming this year!'  
James nodded, he has not seen his brother since he stormed out of the compartment, but rather than being worried he was annoyed.  
'Yeah, but he got lost on the train.' James explained his brother's absence. Now reminded he turned his head to see if he was anywhere near.  
'Never mind that now, you will see him at the Sorting Ceremony' Said Rosie, tugging on the sleeve of James's robe, pulling him away towards the second year transport into the school.

They were all lead to small boats on the surface to what to them looked like a sea. Although the night itself was warm from time to time a chilling wind would blow in their faces, messing up their hair.  
Malfoy, Ablus, Nott took one boat. The convoy of boats moves quickly on the surface of the murky water. Suddenly somebody shrieked

'There! Look there!' and pointed to the left of the convoy. Almost immediately everybody was trying to get closer to see what on earth could cause this commotion. It was a giant creature, or at least the portion of it that was hidden, for only a small part was visible. It appeared to have just been awoken by the screaming first years and now eyed them annoyed.  
Scorpius Malfoy taken a rock out of his pocket and threw it at the giant squid. He missed of course and the stone hit the water with a splash.  
Hargid's voice could be heard.  
'Next person who throws anything out of the boat will be immediately in a detention on their first day!'  
That wiped Malfoy's satisfied smirk and caused him to curl up in silence for the rest of the journey. But his hateful look only indicated what was going on in his mind.

As the first years were led through the great hall a certain air of mystery surrounded them. Most were mesmerised by the celling which appeared not to be there, instead it was filled with stars and clear sky. Underneath this fabulous display candles floated lighting up the hall. The four tables were laid out with beautiful golden cutlery. Each had the colours of the house above and around it. The majestic teacher table stood in its place, behind a small podium, slightly raised. To the side of the podium a small stool was placed, and on that stool rested a very fatigued old hat. All the older years and the teachers were already in their places, eyeing the first years, their started pressuring them. Bullying them.  
The hat went on with its usual song, about the four houses. How Griffindor housed the bravest, Slytherin the best, Hufflepuff the kindest and Ravenclaw the smartest.  
James spotted his brother immediately, it was not hard to do. His messy black hair attracted far more attention than all of the first years combined. Maybe with the exception of Malfoy, who proudly stood at his side. Albus looked towards his brother and earned a glare.  
'Thomas Abbot!'  
A young looking witch at the podium called out. Thomas looked up, as though surprised his name was even called out. He looked around, seeing that everybody is signalling him to go up to the front he happily skipped to the podium earning a great giggle from the crowd. James face-palmed at Thomas. He now understood why the compartment where Thomas sat was empty.  
The sorting hat was placed on Thomas's head, it wasn't there for long before it shouted 'Hufflepuff!' Applause rose and Thomas was free to skip towards the table with the yellow decorations.

Few other names were called then it got to Albus.  
'Albus Potter!' Albus walked slowly, his legs shaking. He swallowed loudly and sat on the stool. The hat was on his head for a long time, longer than on anybody else's. It said nothing to him, that caused him to be even more nervous. Then, after what seemed like centuries, the hat made its decision.  
'Slytherin!'

The applause from the other end of the hall was endless, something inside Albus twisted. A nasty, sick feeling in his stomach. The hat was lifted and the young witch who was calling out the names whispered into his ear  
'You are free to move potter.'  
But the shame of the sorting's hat decision was heavy on him, far too heavy to walk. The sharp voice from behind him was what finally snapped him from his daydream.  
'Potter! move!'  
He stood up causing another wave of applause yet he was not entirely sure where he was going. In front of his eyes green and silver spread like an endless sea, swallowing him. He dared not to look at his brother, or Rosie or any other family he had who all sat at the table made of red and gold.  
He sat down next to some of the people he was with in the train, was then congratulated by some prefects and older members of the house. Why did he not say he didn't want to be in Slytherin.

With Malfoy the hat barely touched his head and he was already sorted. With a smirk he took his place next to Albus and stated.  
'We have been sorted into the same house! I look forward to spending even years with you, Potter.'  
Albus muttered out something like 'me too' but he was still in shock.

The ceremony was over, now a majestic witch of sharp features and grey hair pulled into a tight bun at the top of her head stood up. With one move of her hand she silenced the hall, now the focus was on her.  
'My name is Minevra Mcgonagall, As some of you may know I am the headmistress here at Hogwars. I hope everybody had a safe and pleasant journey. Now few reminders - For the first years - the stairs move. I cannot stress myself enough, please be careful with them. We don't want any more accidents.' As she said that she caused a laugh through the hall, then he winked at a second year who immediately blushed and looked down.

'Finally! Thought she'd never stop!' Shouted James. He never liked the headmistress, he was not the favourite either, although the great witch has a boundless respect for his father, like majority of the wizard world, it was not like it would be reflected on his son. Though James did seem to get away with his pranks more than his classmates did.

Suddenly food appeared on the plates in front of them which made Albus jump slightly. He eyes his empty plate and heard his belly rumble. Not few minutes passed and he had meat stuffed into his mouth and a pile of of on his plate. With a intrigued smirk, Scorpius watched him eat. Himself Scorpius took a little and made the display look as neat as possible. Taking small and careful bites it took him longer to eat a smaller amount than James but he seemed to be satisfied enough with it. But when the savoury goods were replaced by cakes, biscuits and ice cream his appetite suddenly rose as he ate much more than previously.

James was laying in the comfortable bed, the red curtains around him drawn so that he was surrounded by complete darkness. The snoring from some of the other boys was loud. He couldn't sleep, the sorting of his brother bothered him too much. Maybe it was his fault? But was it? He was not sure of anything any more. He rolled over and attempted to close his eyes, but they wouldn't close at all. He sighted and stood up, walking out of his bed he sat down near he window of the tower and looked over the lake and the hills. He smiled to himself, he truly loved this school.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews everybody! Appreciate it!  
Special thanks to the person who got my facts right about the headmaster of Hogwarts. I should say I am really ashamed TT^TT  
If you want your character added then do post but I cannot guarantee him/her to be frequent character!


End file.
